1. Field
The following description relates to a super-regenerative receiver (SRR) and a super-regenerative reception method.
2. Description of Related Art
A super-regenerative receiver (SRR) may have a sufficient receiving sensitivity, and may be implemented readily at a low cost. The SRR may be applied to a wide range of fields, for example, remote control playthings, information systems, and monitoring devices.
The SRR may detect a signal based on a start-up time of an oscillator. The start-up time of the oscillator may be based on a frequency and an intensity of a signal received by an antenna. The oscillator may oscillate very slowly due to thermal noise based on a level of a direct current (DC) bias set in the oscillator although an input signal is not provided.